One of Us
by brennangirl
Summary: Mi teoría del regreso de B&B después de su viaje a distintos lugares del mundo... ella quiere hablar y decirle lo que siente... pero las consecuencias del alcohol echarán todo por la borda...
1. Corro, Vuelo, Me Acelero

_Mi nueva historia! _

_Esta será probablemente un poco más corta! =P_

_Espero que les guste... _

_**Disclaimer:** Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson, FOX y Kathy Reichs_

_Dejenme su review! quisiera conocer su opinión! Besos! _

* * *

El avión proveniente de Indonesia aterrizó con una hora de retraso, en el aeropuerto de Washington, caía una tormenta que empapaba a cualquiera que caminara por la calle tan solo unos pasos; la compuerta del avión se abrió, la Doctora Temperance Brennan respiró hondo _"al fin de regreso"_ pensó, vio por última vez el trozo de papel que Booth le había enviado desde Afganistán, donde le indicaba la hora exacta de llegada de su vuelo y la hora en la que se verían en el carrito de café, se levantó de su asiento para tomar su maleta del compartimiento del avión, miró su reloj y maldijo el clima, llegaría tarde para ver a Booth, definitivamente llegaba tarde.

Apenas llegó a la puerta de entrada del aeropuerto vio a lo lejos un pequeño grupo de caras conocidas, caminó lento hacia el grupo, y los fue reconociendo uno a uno; ahí estaban Cam, Hodgins abrazando a Ángela, Sweets, incluso Caroline fue a recibirla, pero él no estaba, simplemente no estaba ahí, sabía que él lo vería en el carrito de café, pero tenía una hora de retraso y sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía llegó al pequeño grupo y apenas les sonrió, Cam fue la primera en abrazarla:

-Me alegra que haya regresado ya doctora Brennan, bienvenida.

-Gracias Cam- Brennan le contestó en un tono serio.

Se aproximó aún más al grupo y paseó una vez más su vista por todos sus amigos con la esperanza de que él se hubiera retrasado y simplemente fuera a llegar en el preciso instante en que ella cruzó el aeropuerto; pero no fue así, dejó su maleta de rueditas parada, posó encima la maleta que traía colgando de un hombro y continuó saludando a todos los presentes: Caroline, Sweets, Hodgins y Ángela por último:

-¡Hola Brenn!- la artista le abrazó fuertemente- me alegra que hayas regresado sana y salva.

-Gracias Ángela- Brennan se separó del abrazo y le miró a los ojos suplicante, como esperando que le leyera el pensamiento y le dijera algo acerca de Booth, ella le miró y asintió con la cabeza, como captando su mensaje, entonces hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que debían de hablar a solas.

-¿Qué ocurre Ángela?- dijo Brennan sin rodeos- ¿llegué muy tarde?- su cara reflejaba una desesperación y angustia palpables a distancia.

-Calma, calma Brennan…- la artista la tomó del brazo

-No Ángela, mira lo que me ha enviado- le dijo estirando la nota- he llegado tarde, por eso no vino a buscarme por eso… seguramente cree que lo olvidé… que no me importó…

-¡Brennan!- le interrumpió Ángela impaciente- Booth aún no llega, me envió un mensaje esta mañana, su avión se ha retrasado por culpa del mal tiempo, me pidió que te dijera que te veía mañana a la hora que te dijo, y…

- ¿Y?- Brennan le miró interrogante.

-Bueno no sé, pensé que lo sabías…- le dijo la artista sintiéndose culpable.

-Ángela acabo de llegar ¿cómo iba a saber eso? - dijo ella fingiendo tranquilidad, cuando en realidad sentía que algo en su interior estaba roto, como una profunda herida que sangraba desde el momento en que se separó de Booth, un año atrás, sin decirle que lo amaba, sin haber besado esos labios que se moría por probar.

-Bueno vamos, que todos nos están esperando- le dijo Ángela emocionada.

…

…

Tomó una ducha rápida, se maquilló con un poco de corrector para las ojeras, rubor, y un poco de gloss en sus labios, tomó una playera de manga larga negra, un poco ceñida y unos pantalones de mezclilla, se miró al espejo por última vez y salió del departamento, tomó su coche y condujo hasta el centro comercial, se estacionó, y con el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios caminó hasta el carrito de café, fue entonces cuando le vio, ahí parado, vistiendo unos jeans y un suéter a rayas, con las manos en sus bolsillos, viendo hacia el espejo de agua, el corazón de Brennan latió más fuerte, y caminó decidida hacia él.

-Buenos días- le dijo el encargado del carrito de café- ¿desea alguna bebida?

Brennan negó con la cabeza, caminó un poco más y cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él no supo que decir o que hacer, quería voltearlo y besarle, decirle que lo amaba, pero había algo en su interior que no se lo permitía, dio la vuelta y respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, como reuniendo el valor para poder decirle _"hola Booth ¿cómo estás?", _abrió los ojos y justo en el momento en que se volvió para ver a Booth él le habló:

-¡Huesos! ¡Vaya, ya estás aquí!- exclamó el agente con alegría.

A Brennan se le heló la sangre y no supo que contestar, se quedó mirando a Booth quien se acercó más:

-¿Qué no me vas a saludar?- le dijo él mientras la abrazaba y la cargaba por los aires- vamos hace un año que no nos vemos…

"_Un año sin ti_" pensó ella.

-Ho… hola Booth- dijo Brennan nerviosa - ¿cómo te fue?- le dirigió una mirada extraña, nunca antes la había cargado así.

-Bueno que te puedo decir…- dijo el agente bajándola de nuevo al ver su mirada- cada vez son más jóvenes los chicos que entran al ejército…

-Ah vaya… es verdad…-dijo Brennan suspirando- me alegra que no te haya pasado nada malo, ¿Te importa si nos sentamos?- sentía las piernas de gelatina.

-No claro que no, vamos- Booth le notó algo rara, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Encontraron una banca cerca desde la cual podían observar perfectamente el espejo de agua.

-¿Recuerdas que quedamos en el espejo de agua?- preguntó el agente todavía recordando sus palabras de un año atrás.

-Claro es por eso que estamos aquí Booth- le dijo ella en su tono de "bueno-eso-es-obvio"

-Lo sé Huesos- le dijo tomándola de la mano- ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-Fue algo increíble… descubrimos cientos de esqueletos muy antiguos, incluso redacté varios artículos bastante interesantes donde describo la importancia de la evolución desde los primates hasta nosotros y expongo parte de mis teorías, de hecho la próxima semana daré una conferencia por parte del Jeffersonian por ello…

-Que bien Huesos- le dijo mientras acariciaba la mano de ella con el pulgar inconscientemente- estoy muy contento por ti.

-Gracias Booth- a Brennan el roce del pulgar de Booth la hicieron estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

-Oye me gustaría celebrar que hemos regresado- le dijo el agente- ir a tomar una copa tal vez…

-Si claro, les llamaré a los demás.

-No, me refiero a nosotros dos solos- respondió el ex–ranger, mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien- contestó la científica bajando la mirada hasta sus manos, que seguían unidas -¿A dónde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa- dijo el agente- ¿paso por ti a tu casa a las ocho?

-Si claro- le contestó ella levantándose de la banca, y soltando la mano de Booth.

Él también se levantó, se acercó a ella y viéndola a los ojos le dijo:

-Te extrañé Huesos, te extrañé mucho- la abrazó rodeándola completamente con ambos brazos.

-Yo también- fue lo único que pudo contestar ella.

* * *

_Debe continuar?_


	2. Who Were You With in the Moonlight?

_hola! chicas! _

_aquí el capi 2! Creo que el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora =P_

_espero que les guste! _

_ah! a propósito, no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar... espero que antes del sábado, porque el domingo me regreso a Mónaco... estoy muy triste... a mi papi lo transfieren a Canadá y mi mamá y mi hermana se quedan en México ='( no sé que haré wawa! _

_por último gracias por sus reviews, agregarme a sus alertas, favoritos, etc! me hacen muy feliz! _

_dejenme su review para saber que opinan vale? _

_besos!_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Who were you with in the moonlight? **

El reloj marcaba las siete quince, Brennan estaba sentada en su cama con su bata de baño puesta, después de un baño rápido, estaba observando la foto en donde aparecían ella y Booth afuera del juzgado el día que liberaron a su padre, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al leer el pie de la foto "_extraña pareja resuelve doble homicidio_", dejó la foto a un lado de la cama y tras comprobar que todavía tenía tiempo suficiente para arreglarse se paró directo a su armario para buscar algo que ponerse, "_tiene que ser algo especial, ¡es una cita con Booth! El hombre que amo_", la emoción y los nervios que la embargaban se combinaban en una mezcla poco usual en la doctora, comenzó a revolver los vestidos de su armario primero sin fijarse en ninguno en particular, después pasó su mano lentamente por cada uno hasta que reparó en uno negro, corto, algo escotado, lo sacó del ropero para analizarlo detenidamente, sí definitivamente era ese… el vestido que Booth le había comprado en Las Vegas, años atrás, durante el caso donde fingieron ser Tony y Roxie, así que no lo pensó dos veces, le quitó el gancho , lo extendió en la cama y comenzó a arreglarse.

…

…

A las ocho en punto Brennan ya estaba lista y esperaba ansiosa la llegada del agente, dejó su bolso y su abrigo en el sofá, y comenzó a corregir la redacción de un informe que había hecho en Maluku, mientras esperaba la llegada de Booth.

…

Pasaron veinte minutos y Brennan se sentía cada vez más nerviosa y ansiosa, consultó su reloj y notó que Booth ya se había retrasado, algo extraño en él, ya que siempre había sido puntual y le molestaba que la demás gente se retrasara, preocupada sacó su celular de la cartera que llevaba y miró la pantalla, quizá tendría un mensaje sin leer o una llamada perdida, pero nada.

"_Probablemente no vendrá_", pensó apesumbrada la antropóloga "_fui una tonta al creer que vendría, seguramente se encontró con alguien más, es por eso que no está aquí_", una lágrima cayó por su mejilla inconscientemente, la secó con su dedo y se levantó para ir a la cocina "_No debes adelantar conclusiones" "Pero él nunca llega tarde". _

Estaba tomando un poco de té helado cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta, miró a la pared de su cocina, donde había un reloj de pared el cual marcaba las ocho treinta, respiró profundamente y fue a abrir.

En cuanto abrió la puerta encontró al agente vestido con un traje negro y una camisa blanca sin corbata, recargado en el marco de la puerta:

-¡Hola Huesos!- Booth resopló para recuperar el aliento-¡Vaya que bien te ves!

Brennan le miró de arriba abajo, esperando una justificación de su retraso, pero al no ver reacción alguna por parte de él se limitó a contestar con un tono frío:

-Gracias.

Booth percibió el enojo de Brennan, y con sobrada razón había llegado bastante tarde.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?- preguntó el agente un poco nervioso.

-Sí, voy por mi bolso.

…

De camino hacia el restaurante Brennan no le dirigió la palabra a Booth, ni siquiera le volteaba a ver, mantenía su vista fija en la ventanilla con la barbilla recargada sobre su mano, al ver esto Booth se sintió culpable, pero sonrió al pensar en la sorpresa que le iba a dar.

-Huesos…- le habló sin quitar la vista del camino.

Brennan apartó la vista de la ventana:

-¿Si Booth?

-Sólo quería decirte que te ves bien…- tenía claras intenciones de disculparse, pero decidió aplazarlo hasta que llegaran al restaurante.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y no le contestó, simplemente volteó a ver de nuevo por la ventanilla "_¿Qué le ocurre? No piensa disculparse por su grandísimo retraso_" pensó cada vez más enojada.

Booth se dio por vencido, gracias a Dios solo faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar.

…

…

-Bien Huesos, hemos llegado- dijo el agente mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento- ahora necesito que cierres los ojos.

Brennan le dirigió una mirada fría y Booth le sonrió, como incitándola a cerrar los ojos.

-No los vayas a abrir, por favor, no tardo.

En cuanto cerró los ojos Booth bajó del coche, se cerró los botones de la camisa que traía desabrochados, se puso un moño negro para completar el juego del smoking y se cambio el saco, hecho esto corrió a la puerta del copiloto para abrirle a Brennan, quien seguía como niña pequeña esperando con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien Huesos, baja por favor- le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Brennan bajó despacio pero sin abrir los ojos, estaba nerviosa, definitivamente, sin embargo se contuvo y se dejó guiar por Booth, quien la tomó de la cintura para llevarla hasta una terraza, suavemente iluminada por un par de farolas, desde la cual se podía ver perfectamente el cielo despejado, una suave música sonaba por toda la estancia, haciendo el ambiente un poco más cálido, al centro de la terraza se encontraba una mesa adornada con un arreglo de narcisos amarillos, un par de velas rojas recién encendidas y una botella de vino blanco en una hielera justo al lado de la mesa.

-Listo Huesos, abre los ojos- le dijo Booth emocionado.

La antropóloga abrió finalmente los ojos y paseó los ojos por todo el lugar, al ver la mesa se quedó sin palabras y se giró para ver a Booth, quien aún tenía su mano en la espalda de ella, pero ella al ver la poca distancia entre los dos y la cercanía de sus rostros retrocedió liberándose de la mano de Booth.

-Vaya… todo está precioso- dijo para romper el silencio- ¡Hey! ¡Te cambiaste de ropa!- dijo señalando el moño del agente.

-Me alegra que te gusten ambas cosas- dijo Booth aproximándose hacia ella de nuevo- disculpa la tardanza, no era mi intención, pero me tardé más de lo que pensaba arreglando todo, no quería que te enojaras…- la tomó de la mano y le besó suavemente los nudillos.

"_¡Diablos! Ahora si te pasaste de la línea Temperance_" pensó mientras una vez más sentía un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral completa.

-No… no hay problema… de verdad… yo… lo siento…- Brennan soltó la mano de Booth y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Te parece si nos sentamos?- dijo el agente rompiendo de nuevo el silencio.

-Si… si está bien.

Ambos caminaron hacia la mesa y Booth le abrió la silla como todo un caballero para que ella se sentara, una vez sentada rodeó la mesa y se sentó también, hizo un ademán con la mano para que un mesero se acercara y sirviera una copa de vino para los dos, el mesero sin hablar tomó la botella y vertió un poco del líquido semi-transparente en ambas copas, después volvió a dejar la botella en la hielera y se acomodó en un rincón intentando pasar inadvertido para la pareja.

-Bienvenida Huesos- le dijo él alzando su copa, listo para brindar- me alegra que hayas vuelto sana y salva

-Bienvenido Booth, gracias por no intentar ser un héroe- ella también alzó su copa y esbozando una sonrisa acercó su copa para tocarla con la de el agente, después de un ligero toque ambos bebieron hasta terminarse por completo el vino.

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación- dijo Booth sonriendo.

-No… no hay de que…- "_basta ya Brennan pareces una adolescente_" pensó para sí misma – me da gusto que nos volvamos a ver.

-Si Huesos… te extrañé muchísimo, bueno creo que ya te lo había dicho… pero es que no puedo creer que ya hayamos vuelto… fue una larga espera- afirmó él viéndola a los ojos.

-Claro… yo también pienso lo mismo…- apenas pudo decir mientras intentaba no perderse en esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le gustaban, una vez más creaban su propia burbuja y se dirigían miradas que hablaban por sí solas.

En ese momento el mesero que momentos antes les había servido el vino se acercó:

-¿Les puedo servir la cena?

Booth seguía ensimismado con la mirada de Brennan y al ver que el agente no contestaba volvió a insistir:

-¿Señor?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Sí claro, por favor- contestó el agente desviando la mirada.

El camarero se dirigió hacia la puerta donde un segundo hombre entró empujando un carrito, listo para servir la cena.

-Espero que te guste la cena… yo mismo la escogí…- le dijo Booth dudoso.

Brennan asintió y tomó su cuchara para probar la crema que recién había dejado el mesero:

-mmm…. Está deliciosa… No creí que tuvieras tan buenos gustos- dijo sonriendo.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó Booth incrédulo.

Brennan volvió a asentir, mientras se llevaba una cucharada más de sopa a la boca.

-Bueno… pues… gracias, a propósito, casi lo olvido, quería darte esto- dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo interior de su saco para sacar una delgada caja de color rojo.

-¿Qué es?- dijo ella extendiendo la mano para tomar la caja.

-Ábrelo y verás.

Brennan abrió la caja y encontró una delgada pulsera de plata, la cual tenía un dije con un par de delfines entrelazados.

-Oh Booth, muchas gracias, es preciosa...

-No Huesos, es un pequeño detalle, ¡Ah! Y mira detrás del dije- le dijo señalando con un dedo, ella lo volteó y vio el grabado del dije "_B&B 23-09-11_", no dijo nada simplemente sonrió al saber el significado de esas pequeñas letras – Póntela - le pidió él.

-Claro que sí.

…

…

Una vez terminada la cena, y tras dejar casi vacía la botella de vino Booth volvió a hablar:

-¿Me permite bailar esta pieza con usted doctora Brennan?

-Sí claro me encantaría.

La suave música sonaba por toda la terraza, Booth tomó a Brennan de la mano, colocó su mano a la altura de la cintura de ella, mientras que con la otra mano sujetó la de ella entrelazando sus dedos, Brennan al ver la distancia que había entre ellos, no lo pensó dos veces, aferró su cuerpo al de Booth, como lo había hecho en su reunión de la preparatoria, meses atrás, pero esta vez Booth no hizo algún ademán de separarla, al contrario dejó que le abrazara el cuello sin importarle el resto.

-La luna está hermosa ¿no lo crees? –le susurró Booth al oído, mientras se movían al compás de la música.

Brennan volteó a ver al cielo y efectivamente, ahí estaba, una hermosa luna llena, viéndola con la persona que realmente amaba:

-Sí, está linda, muy linda, me gusta… Booth, quiero decirte algo- dijo alejando su cabeza del cuello para verlo a los ojos muy seria, él al ver su reacción le miró confundido- algo muy importante… creo que debí habértelo dicho desde hace mucho…- "_vamos Temperance dile la verdad, dile que lo amas"_

-¿Qué Huesos? ¿Algo anda mal?- preguntó el agente preocupado.

-Yo… yo… solo… quería agradecerte por la cena, estuvo deliciosa- se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Booth- no me esperaba para nada esta sorpresa…

-No fue nada Huesos, que bueno que te gustó- el agente le sonrió con un poco de tristeza, pensó que por fin iba a hablar, pero al parecer, se había arrepentido.

* * *

_¿Debe continuar?_

_contesto un review:_

_demilylover: gracias por la cancion, esta muy buena, me sirvió de mucho._


	3. Gonna Get Along Without You Now

_Bueno! como lo prometí... actualizar antes del sábado y aquí esta el capitulo 3! =P_

_Espero que no me odien por este capi! aquí empezamos con lo bueno! =D_

_Gracias por sus lindisimos reviews, alertas, favoritos! de vdd! me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, a dejar de lado mis locuras y depresiones y seguir escribiendo! _

_dejenme su review! para saber que opinan! me encantaría que llegando a Mónaco haya muchos reviews por leer y contestar! _

_besos! =D_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Gonna Get Along Without You Now**

-Bien Huesos, hemos llegado - dijo Booth aparcando la SUV afuera del edificio de Brennan:

-Vamos Huesos despierta…- le dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro, la antropóloga se había quedado dormida durante el camino, al parecer el cambio de horario le había afectado más de lo que esperaba, Booth al no ver respuesta por parte de ella apagó el motor de la camioneta, y al verla ahí tan inocente y tan hermosa no pudo resistir el deseo de besarle los labios, se reclinó y se acercó a ella, la miraba como una muñeca de porcelana, delicadísima, pasó sus dedos por su mejilla y le rozó suavemente los labios con los suyos, al hacer esto Brennan abrió los ojos lentamente, y al ver al agente tan cerca de ella habló:

-¿Booth? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya llegamos?- dijo volteando a ver a través de la ventanilla

Booth retrocedió rápidamente hacia su asiento y asintió nervioso:

-Eh… si Huesos ya… ya llegamos… es que… te quedaste dormida y bueno…- pasó una mano por su cuello- me preguntaba si…

Brennan le miró, ya lista para bajarse del auto.

-¿Qué Booth?

-Ah… no, nada olvídalo, te acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Está bien, gracias- Brennan había sentido ese pequeño roce de labios, aún lo saboreaba internamente, mientras Booth bajaba del coche para abrirle la puerta del copiloto y ayudarla a bajar, pasó un dedo por sus labios y se mordió el labio inferior, fue entonces cuando el agente abrió la puerta y le estiró la mano.

-¿Le ayudo doctora? Espero que el vino no la haya mareado demasiado- dijo sarcástico.

-Booth apenas y tenía un par de grados de alcohol- dijo tomándolo de la mano para bajarse del coche.

-Lo sé solo… ¡ah! No importa- en cuanto ella bajó cerró la puerta de la camioneta, Booth le pasó un brazo por los hombros cubiertos por su abrigo, caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada al edificio sin hablar, sintiendo simplemente el calor de cada uno chocar con el del otro.

…

…

-Listo Huesos, has llegado sana y salva hasta tu departamento- el agente se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras Brennan abría la puerta.

-Gracias Booth, la cena estuvo deliciosa… me ha encantado esta bienvenida…- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos- y la pulsera…

-Qué bueno que te gustó… - Booth la veía también a los ojos y se acercaba cada vez más a ella arrinconándola contra la pared.

-Disculpa por haberme enojado…- las narices de ambos se rozaban- no pensé que te fueras a tardar… y como no me avisaste nada…

-Era parte de la sorpresa…- Booth puso sus brazos a cada lado de los hombros de la antropóloga, dejándola sin escapatoria alguna.

-¿Gustas pasar?- dijo ella levantando un brazo en dirección hacia su departamento, no podía soportar la tensión producida por el arrinconamiento de Booth.

-Sólo si tú me lo permites…

-Claro que sí…- Brennan respiraba casi el mismo aire que Booth, él quitó sus manos de la pared y dejó pasar a Brennan hacia su departamento, hecho esto él también entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- le preguntó Brennan quitándose el abrigo.

-Si… ¿Puedo ver qué tienes?- dijo Booth señalando el pequeño mueble donde Brennan guardaba las botellas.

-Sí claro, voy a dejar esto a mi recámara, no tardo…- dijo alzando su abrigo- eh… si quieres, sírvete.

-Gracias Huesos.

Booth abrió la puerta del mueble y paseó sus dedos por las botellas que había, whisky, ron, brandy, un poco de vodka, una botella color ámbar que probablemente fuera algún regalo de los numerosos lugares extraños a donde había viajado Brennan, anís, _"vamos Huesos no tienes algo más interesante" _pensó Booth, continuó pasando sus dedos por las botellas hasta que la encontró, una botella de tequila, completamente nueva, oculta hasta el fondo del mueble y disimulada con las demás botellas, la tomó y la sacó delicadamente, leyó la fecha que traía la etiqueta, al parecer tenía un par de años oculto, así que cerró la puerta del mueble y se dirigió a la cocina, donde seguro Brennan guardaba los caballitos, abría y cerraba las puertas de la alacena en busca de las pequeñas copas, fue entonces cuando Brennan apareció:

-¿Qué buscas?- le preguntó ella

-Eh… un par de caballitos… tú sabes… para servirme… y a ti también claro…- contestó Booth.

-Con que encontraste la botella de tequila- dijo Brennan no muy sorprendida cruzando los brazos.

-Eh… si… está nueva… no sé si la quieras abrir… claro que si no quieres, tomamos otra cosa- dijo Booth lanzándole su mirada típica de perro labrador.

-¡NO!-dijo casi en un grito que hizo que el agente se sorprendiera- lo siento - dijo al ver la cara de Booth- no, eso estará bien, las copas y demás están en esa alacena- dijo señalando hacia una en específico.

Booth se acercó y sacó los pequeños vasitos, vertió el tequila hasta casi el borde de cada uno y alzando el suyo dijo:

-Por este reencuentro, que valió tanto la pena.

Brennan también tomó su caballito y lo levantó:

-Por nosotros Booth- sin importarle haber bebido vino horas atrás y sabiendo las consecuencias que esto iba a provocar en ella tomó el caballito y lo vació de un solo trago al igual que Booth.

…

…

…

Varios tequilas más tarde y tras dejar la botella con apenas un charco de tequila ambos apenas podían mantener los ojos abiertos:

-Esto me hace… recordar… muchas cosas…- las palabras salían algo distorsionadas de la boca de Booth, quien recargaba su cara sobre su puño y miraba a la antropóloga embobado- aquella vez… ¿Te acuerdas?...

-Sí… hace mucho… que no bebía así… -Brennan no se quedaba atrás, tampoco era muy claro su vocabulario- pero… creo que…debí haberlo hecho… tengo que hablar… ya no puedo callar…

Booth le seguía mirando sin comprender mucho el significado de sus palabras:

-¿De qué hablas Huesos?

La antropóloga respiró hondo, como reuniendo valor y finalmente habló:

-Booth, ¿recuerdas que me pediste que nos diéramos una oportunidad a la cual yo me negué?- el ex ranger le miró y asintió levemente- quiero que nos demos esa oportunidad, sé que te dije que no… pero en este tiempo que estuvimos lejos me he dado cuenta de que te necesito y que no quiero pasar un día más sin ti…- Brennan por fin se había deshecho de eso que la atormentaba desde aquella noche y dejaba por fin sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

El agente se quedó mudo y viéndola a los ojos le preguntó:

-¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de decir Huesos?

-Sé que te sorprende, que probablemente creas que todo esto es producto del alcohol, pero no Booth, yo te amo, lo sé, puedo sentirlo…- le dijo llevándose una mano al pecho – lo supe desde el momento en que me besaste, después de la terapia con Sweets…

Booth no dijo nada, se levantó del banquillo de la cocina donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia la puerta

-Booth ¿A dónde vas?- Brennan se levantó tras él y le tomó del brazo- por favor, escúchame… tengo mis motivos…

Él se giró para verla a los ojos:

-Te tardaste en hablar ¿no Huesos?- el agente le miró con tristeza, miedo, rencor, decepción, quizá alegría, no supo qué hasta que sintió los brazos de Brennan rodearle el cuello y los dulces labios femeninos sobre los de él, besándole profundamente.

Booth la tomó de los hombros y la apartó:

-Brennan, lo siento, creo que no es el momento… creo que… ya me voy…

-¡Booth por favor!- las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la antropóloga, luchando por no caer – ¡perdóname!

-Huesos, es el momento equivocado… ¿te parece si nos vemos el lunes en el Jeffersonian? –dijo él tomando su gabardina para ponérsela- adiós Huesos…

El agente abrió la puerta y sintiéndose la persona más cruel y despreciable de todo el planeta se dirigió hacia el ascensor al final del pasillo, dejando a una Brennan destrozada a mitad de la sala, llorando como una niña pequeña que lo ha perdido todo.

* * *

_¿Debe continuar?_


	4. Lay All Your Love On Me

_ah! en vista de que mi insomnio ha podido mas esta semana que mis ganas de dormir les dejo el siguiente capi... _

_confieso que este capi lo reescribi como seis veces porque de verdad no me gustaba como quedaba (ya veran en donde! jaja!) y pues bueno... sin mas les dejo el capi! _

_dejenme su review! me interesa mucho su opinion! =)_

* * *

Booth caminaba hacia el ascensor, sintiéndose la persona más despreciable de todo el planeta, había lastimado a Huesos, a su Huesos, ¿Porqué se arrepintió?, ella por fin se había decidido a declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos, a darles esa oportunidad que él tanto había peleado por seis años, y de pronto lo echó todo a perder, pero lo que más odiaba de todo esto era que la había herido…

Apretó el botón del ascensor con la flecha hacia abajo, mientras esperaba a que se abrieran recordó las palabras de Sweets "_uno de ustedes debe de tener el valor para romper el estancamiento… tú, tienes que ser tú porque tú eres el jugador, por una vez haz que funcione para ti"_, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, pero en vez de abordar el ascensor dio media vuelta y regresó al departamento de Brennan, quien ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cerrar la puerta, Booth cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta sigilosamente tras de sí, esperando encontrar a la antropóloga sentada en su cocina, pero no fue así, se aproximó hasta el sofá y ahí la encontró; tan indefensa, hecha un ovillo, aún sollozando y acariciando con el pulgar el dije de la pulsera que le había regalado, ella al notar su presencia le habló sin ni siquiera voltearlo a ver:

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué…haces a… aquí Booth?- le preguntó con la voz entrecortada por el llanto- ¿Ya te… ibas no? ¿O acaso olvidaste decirme algo más?- Brennan intentaba recomponerse hablando con un tono más que frío, una vez más ocultaba sus miedos y debilidades con su frialdad.

-Huesos perdóname no quise hablarte así… solo que me tomaste por sorpresa y yo no…

Brennan se levantó por fin del sillón y lo miró a los ojos:

-¿Es muy fácil para ti no? primero me ilusionas, me haces creer que el que muere de amor eres tú, luego te arrepientes, hieres a las personas, te lavas las manos, te marchas…-a Brennan cada palabra le dolía cada vez más pero le imprimía coraje a cada palabra- y no conforme con eso después regresas a pedirme perdón y a decirme que ahora eres tú el que no está listo, pero estás muy equivocado, conmigo no vas a jugar Booth ¿Qué no te quedó claro la primera vez que nos conocimos?

-Huesos, no por favor, espera… escúchame ahora tú a mí…

-¡NO BOOTH!, ¡YO CREÍ EN TI! ME HICISTE SENTIR COMO LA PERSONA MÁS INSENSIBLE AL DECIRTE QUE NO ESA NOCHE… ¡ME FUI A INDONESIA CON LA ESPERANZA DE RECAPACITAR LO QUE HABÍA ENTRE NOSOTROS!-Brennan sentía la sangre hirviendo – ME FUI CON EL CORAZÓN DESTROZADO Y DESPUÉS ¿QUÉ?...- las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin que ella pudiera retenerlas- TE BURLASTE DE MÍ… ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER NADA DE TI!

Brennan no pudo continuar, definitivamente el dolor que sentía pudo más que su racionalidad y su frialdad rompiendo en llanto nuevamente, en ese instante Booth se acercó, y sin decirle nada la abrazó, acariciándole el cabello, mientras ella ocultaba su cara en el pecho de él.

…

Cuando se calmó Booth la separó de él y le miró a los ojos, aún brillantes por las lágrimas, y sin decir nada la besó, ella le correspondió besándolo también, la atrajo hacia él poniendo una mano en su cuello, ella también le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos dejándose llevar por unos minutos, y cuando el aire se hizo necesario para respirar se separaron:

-Lo siento mucho Huesos, yo no quería hacerlo… sabes que te amo, que nunca me voy a burlar de ti… apostaría todo por esta relación, tú lo sabes…

Brennan simplemente asintió volviéndolo a besar esta vez con más intensidad, paseó su lengua por la boca de Booth, saboreando a cada movimiento el cálido aliento masculino, como si necesitara de éste para poder respirar, y deslizándole la gabardina por los hombros la acabó tirando en el suelo junto con su saco, el agente deshizo el nudo de su elegante moño y lo lanzó al sofá mientras continuaba besando a Brennan cada vez con más necesidad, como si fuera la última vez que la besaba, paseó ambas manos por cada curva del cuerpo de la antropóloga hasta llegar a su cintura atrayéndola aun más hacia él, poco a poco ella le desabrochó los botones de su camisa y la tiró al suelo, dejando al descubierto unos pectorales y un torso perfectamente bien trabajados, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura con ambas manos para cargarla, la antropóloga rodeó con sus largas piernas las caderas de Booth, pasó sus manos por el pecho de él sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del agente junto con el sudor que ambos comenzaban a destilar y Booth, sabiendo que no podría detenerse, la llevó hacia su habitación.

-Te… amo…- le dijo Brennan mientras Booth le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Yo… también… Huesos… siempre lo he hecho…- le contestó él hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de la antropóloga y aspirando su perfume.

La depositó suavemente en la cama y comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de Brennan, deslizó los tirantes por sus hombros y con un hábil movimiento se deshizo del vestido, bajó su mano hasta el vientre de Brennan y con su dedo comenzó a dibujar pequeñas curvas mientras la antropóloga se estremecía, Booth desabrochó su pantalón mientras Brennan lo besaba aún más como invitándolo a continuar, paseó sus manos por los pechos de la antropóloga haciendo que esta se excitara aún más y sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que quería Brennan abrió las piernas, Booth comprendió y sabiendo que no podría contenerse mucho tiempo más entró en ella mientras la antropóloga con un solo gemido lo dijo todo.

-Booth… Booth…

El agente continuó besándole el cuello mientras se dejaban llevar por el vaivén de ambos cuerpos que se movían con una alta exigencia, una exigencia de dos personas que se amaban de verdad, que necesitaban una de la otra, y entregando completamente sus sentimientos el uno con el otro ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

…

…

Ambos se quedaron dormidos bajo las blancas sábanas que momentos antes habían cubierto la cama; él la abrazaba completamente con ambos brazos, como si no quisiera dejarla ir a ningún lado, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del agente, oyendo el latido de su corazón palpitar con fuerza; y mientras ellos dormían plácidamente el reloj continuó marcando la hora en la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras todo se quedaba en espera de un nuevo día.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado... en recompensa por el drama del capi pasado... solo que aqui no termina! jaja! _

_ah! por último... **phoebe.22 **y **en general para todo(a)s! **sorry por no aclararles, el capi pasado use el término "caballitos" que era lo que andaba buscando Booth para tomarse el tequila y bueno no sé si todos lo entendieron pero acá en México así les llamamos a los pequeños vasitos de vidrio donde se sirve el tequila (de hecho salen en el capi 100) jaja! _

_ahora si! =9_

_¿Debe continuar?_


	5. Epílogo: I Owe It All To You

_hola!_

_Espero que les guste el fin de mi historia... quiza no se apegó a los spoilers que salieron y bueno mi plan original no acababa aqui... pero creo que no viene al caso... ya bastante sufriremos esta temporada con H..._

_mmmm... el capi esta basado en la cancion "I owe it all to you" de XCD154 que es la que sale en la promo del capi 100... como siempre no es songfic porque la verdad no me salen..._

_me dejan su review? _

Eran alrededor de las doce del día, el sol brillaba en lo alto, los pájaros trinaban alegremente, el viento soplaba entre los árboles haciéndolos silbar levemente, el extenso parque estaba lleno de familias que iban a disfrutar de un domingo, niños volando papalotes, jugando con globos, parejas que caminaban de la mano, que paseaban a sus pequeños hijos en carriolas, y entre todas esas parejas una descansaba plácidamente bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Booth recargaba su espalda en el grueso tronco del roble, veía hacia el panorama con toda la calma y tranquilidad que le era posible, mientras jugaba con el dije de delfines de la pulsera de su novia con una mano y entrelazaba la otra con la de ella.

Brennan a su vez recargaba su espalda plácidamente sobre el pecho del agente y miraba también el panorama, sin ninguna preocupación latente en ese momento, solamente la de disfrutar con su novio una tarde sin asesinatos, cadáveres o criminales.

Booth le dio un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, seguido de una serie de leves mordiscos, la antropóloga se estremeció ante el acto y cerró los ojos.

-Huesos…- le susurró dulcemente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó ella, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

- Te amo…- le dijo al oído sin más, mientras acariciaba su mano entrelazada con el pulgar.

-¿Sólo eso?- Brennan le soltó la mano y se giró para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué no te basta oír eso?- le contestó él, un poco molesto.

-Hey… claro que sí…- le dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla del agente para tranquilizarlo- sabes que yo también te amo… no te enojes.

Booth le tomó la mano, sin despegarla de su mejilla y la apretó más contra su rostro.

-Es simplemente que todas las cosas que quiero decirte se enredan… no sé donde empiezo ni donde termino… ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir así…

-¿Ni siquiera Hannah?- no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta, sabía que no venía al caso por lo que se vio obligada a bajar la mirada, no quería ver en la cara de él los efectos del recuerdo de esa mujer que meses atrás se había marchado de Washington tan pronto como llegó, sin explicación alguna.

- Sabes que no- le contestó con toda la sinceridad que le fue posible- fue un intento de querer pasar página, después de lo que pasó en la terapia con Sweets, digamos que sentimentalmente me caí, sentía como día a día mis sentimientos golpeaban el suelo, cuando te veía, cuando te tocaba, el trabajar todos los días a tu lado y fingir que estaba todo bien entre nosotros, increíblemente la forma en la que me mirabas, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a resistir, por eso cuando me dijiste que te ibas a Maluku no lo pensé dos veces y acepté irme a Afganistán…

La antropóloga recargó su oído en el pecho del agente, justo a la altura de su corazón, oía sus latidos tranquilamente, todavía el recordar esos momentos la producían una sensación de culpa en su interior.

-No quiero que hablemos de eso…

-Ok… está bien… cierra los ojos y dime lo que ves- le pidió Booth acariciando su cabello, quería disipar la tensión que se había producido por el comentario de la doctora.

Brennan le obedeció, como pocas veces lo hacía desde que se conocían.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó el agente mientras veía como un niño deslizaba un barco de papel por el lago del parque.

-Te veo a ti, a mi lado, por treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años, ¿es real o es la luz del sol?- le preguntó ella mientras abrazaba el brazo del agente.

-Es real, lo prometo - el agente le dio un beso en el cabello - te lo debo todo a ti, todo lo que tengo te lo debo a ti, no soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para salvarme, o lo suficientemente valiente como para estar a tu altura, pero te agradezco el que me hayas escogido a mí, habiendo tantos hombres mucho más inteligentes o adinerados que yo decidiste quedarte conmigo.

- Booth…- fue ahora Brennan la que sintió la tensión de su comentario.

-Es que es de verdad Huesos, cuando necesito de ti, abro la puerta y ahí estas, cuando estoy mal me levantas del piso, aunque nunca puedo sentir así, estoy tratando de no dejarte caer nunca, donde quiera que miro veo tu rostro, todas las otras chicas que conocí alguna vez, fueron borradas, creo que mis ojos se abrieron por fin… te lo debo todo a ti. 

-Vaya… me alegra oír eso, a mí también me pasa lo mismo, cuando no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, y es todo demasiado para mí, estás siempre ahí - el agente la miró incrédulo - sí, siempre estás ahí… cuando yo no entiendo bien, tú estás ahí para explicármelo, cuando he pasado toda la noche en vela, siempre estás ahí. Te lo debo todo a ti. Todo lo que soy te lo debo a ti.

Así pasaron el resto del día, disfrutando del ambiente de calma que les rodeaba, y en el momento en el que el crepúsculo dio paso al anochecer decidieron ir a cenar y a tomar una copa a su lugar favorito, después, eso solo el destino lo sabrá.

_Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, agregaron en sus alertas, favoritos, etc... gracias por alentar mis locas ideas... _

_nos leemos en otra historia vale?_

_Gracias a:_

_Detective Emily Lockhart (por seguir todo el tiempo la historia)_

_kateloverbyb (tmb a ti! tanto por seguirme aqui como en fotolog)_

_Kaksa_

_nattita88_

_lala_

_CookiesChocolateCandy (gracias también por estar ahí cada capi, sufriendola tanto como yo =D)_

_bonesfds (seguimos por fotolog eh?)_

_Zeny_

_pimar_

_boothybones_dye (hace mucho que no se de ti por ningun lado =( sin embargo espero que estes bn, gracias por cada uno de tus lindos comments)_

_laura_

_bonesByB_

_mimichanMC_

_LilythWH_

_ErinBones (sabes que ame tu fic de principio a fin!)_

_demilylover_

_fenixoscuro_

_eriqka_

_Quela_

_Rakecan_

_bonesmaniatikas_

_Mariapucasara_

_mis chicas de fotolog! =)_

_PD hermanita te dedico este capi, aunque no estemos juntitas ahora gracias por alentarme a escribirlo de principio a fin =) tkm _

_Si te encuentras esta historia aunque este terminada me dejas un review?_


End file.
